


This is Your Day

by LaughingFreak



Series: The Benny and Charlotte Family Chronicles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Strap-Ons, female dom, it kinda has plot, male sub, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Charlotte decides to try something new with Benny to surprise him for his birthday. It goes over very well.





	This is Your Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the first smut I’ve put up online since maybe 2008? 2009? It was early 2000’s anyways, that’s for sure. And I don’t write it very much, to be honest, yet alone sex between a man and woman. Most of the smut I write is gay sex, if anything. But here this is, Charlotte and Benny, a dude and a chick. It will never cease to amaze me.
> 
> For being something I’m extremely out of practice on I’m actually quite proud of this. It turned out better than I had hoped and is a good start because I’ll probably be writing more along the way. I have ideas and some of them are fuckin’ weird as shit. 
> 
> But enough about that! I hope you enjoy this! And please be gentle.

[ _I want you on your hands and knees before I get home. Do you understand?_ ]

[ **Yes, ma’am.** ]

[ _I’ll be home in 20mins._ ]

Charlotte smirked and put her phone away. She took the straw of her drink between her fingers as she twirled it around before taking a sip. The little café was quaint and nice, the air conditioner made the place much nicer to be in than outside during the hot day. Very hot days like this in Nohr were not common, the climate being cooler with how further north the country is. The winters themselves were bitingly cold and sometimes the temperatures are in the negatives.

Honestly, the weather today was more to the blonde’s enjoyment. She loved the warmer weather. Her companion, however, preferred it a little cooler.

“Is he getting ready?” asked Camilla, a knowing smile on her face.

“Oh yeah, he is.” Charlotte drank the rest of her smoothie before she stood up, grabbing her bags. “I better get going, don’t want him waiting too long now.”

Camilla chuckled. “Of course. Tell him I said ‘happy birthday’. I hope he enjoys his day.”

Charlotte waved a hand and said, “Yeah, I will.” Then the blonde walked out of the café, heels clacking and hips swaying as she went.

On the side of the road was her car parked and she slid after tossing her bag into the backseat. The car itself was only a couple years old off the year it was made, a white convertible with a black top that she thoroughly enjoyed. It took a lot of money to get this car and she worked hard for it.

Driving home was a quick venture. She and her husband only lived in a blue collar neighborhood, nothing extravagant, but it wasn’t poor like how they grew up. It was nice, not as nice as she had dreamed of getting—rich and fortunes and all that—but it was nice.

The drive, though short, gave her time to think about what she was going to do to her husband. She was going to try something new, a suggestion from both Camilla and Niles. Charlotte had never done this before, so taking their advice on something they have more experience in than she does was crucial. Both promised that he would like it.

Gods, it was going to be embarrassing if he hated it!

Her tightened on the wheel. She relaxed it quickly before she ruined car. If this was her husband’s car then she wouldn’t care so much, he had a little beater, but this car was not getting that bad after two years of being in her possession. Especially with how insurance companies were these days she was not dealing with that mess.

Finally in her neighborhood she pulled into her driveway and parked in the garage. She grabbed her bag from the backseat as the garage door slid shut and then made her way inside through the door to the side.

She kicked her heels off at the door with a soft groan, taking a moment to rub her feet. The house was quiet—not really a surprise, her family was not very loud people—and she was grateful that their son Ignatius was being babysat today. Things were going to probably get loud if she had anything to say about it and he didn’t need to be here for that.

Once she was done rubbing the soles of her feet she trekked her way through the kitchen, the first room she came in once through the door, to the foot of the stairs at the end of the living room. The stairs were polished wood and cool beneath her feet as she climbed her way up. She made her way to the end of the hall where the bedroom she shared with her husband was.

Charlotte opened the door. There on the bed, as she had ordered, was Benny on his hands and knees, already half hard and completely naked. He was facing the headboard of the bed, so she couldn’t see his face, but she got a full, nice view of his ass.

She wanted to smack it, make a nice red handprint settle perfectly onto the mound of his cheek. But she had to hold herself for now. Right now, she had to see if what she had planned was okay or not.

“Pet,” she called as she walked to the edge of the bed and then settled her hand on one of his ass cheeks, “how do you feel about trying something new today?”

“I’m fine with that, Mistress,” he answered. He didn’t move from his position, didn’t turn to look at her.

She hummed and pinched his cheek. He jumped a little, giving a small grunt, but kept in position. Charlotte decided to get straight to the point. “I want to fuck you with a strap-on and make you beg. Are you okay with this?”

He was quiet for a moment, considering. Charlotte didn’t rush him, only waited patiently as she stroked his ankles tenderly. If he wasn’t comfortable with this idea it was fine, she had a backup plan in case that was going to be an issue. It wouldn’t surprise her if he said no and it wouldn’t surprise her if he said yes, it was really up in the air.

After a few moments she finally got her answer. “Yes, Mistress.”

Charlotte gave his ankle a squeeze before stepping back and lifting her dress over her body and dropping it onto the floor. “You know the rules.” Her bra and panties followed her dress.

Benny licked his lips; she saw the very tip of his tongue poke out and moisten the corner of one side. “Yes, Mistress,” he answered.

“Good boy, my pet,” she praised. She gave him another ankle rub before she dug into the black bag, pulling out the bottle of lube that she set on the bed near her, and the strap-on. Camilla already taught her how to put one on and how it works while they were at the store, so it didn’t take her long to get it on. However, she didn’t rush it either. This was new for him, she wasn’t going to rush it and hurt him.

When he’s undone, unable to control the pleasure raking through his body, then she’ll play with him a little heavier like they usually do.

Until then, she’ll take her time.

Taking that into consideration, she ran her hand down his muscled back, watching as they twitched under her fingertips. Her hand ran over the globe of his ass, stroking his cheeks firmly, a finger passing by the crease between them. His breath hitched and he tensed for a moment before relaxing again.

This was much more exciting than she expected, with the feeling of the straps on her hips and the knowledge that she’ll see him writhing and begging for pleasure enhanced that. It might have something to do with seeing such a large man like her husband bend to her, him submitting to her.

Charlotte gave him a smack on the ass cheek, firm and loud, earning a startled yelp before she did the same with the other one. He grunted and unconsciously spread his legs more as pressed himself back into the palm of her hand. With his legs spread she could see that he was hard and leaking from the tip of his erection.

She ran a finger down his crack, stopping at his hole and circling it with the tip, and placed a kiss to his lower back. His breath hitched. “You’re so hard already, maybe we should have done this sooner, hm?” she hummed, smirking as she ran her tongue up his spine.

He groaned and tried to press himself against her, but she pulled back instead. Charlotte grabbed the bottle next to her and poured it onto her hand. She rubbed it to warm it a little before running a finger over the rim of his hole, teasing and playfully starting to go in but then pulling away.

Benny kept trying to press back so her finger would go in every time, but then whine when she pulled away. Her free hand ran along his hip, but she didn’t stop him from pressing her finger in when she teased him this time. This time she pushed the finger past the rim, watched him freeze at the intrusion and his hole clench and unclench against it.

She continued to stroke his hip. “Relax, Pet, it’s just one finger. Now just relax for me like a good boy,” she cooed as her went between his legs to fondle him a little. He relaxed a little with a small groan, his breathing in pants. She rewarded him by moving her finger in and out as deeply as her finger could but in slow, lazy thrusts.

“Thatta boy. You listen so well,” she praised. She pulled her hand away from his sac and back to his hip.

Charlotte nipped at one of his ass cheeks, on the red spot where she smacked earlier, and earned herself a moan. It was short and deep and he cut it off by burying his face into his forearm.

That wasn’t acceptable, she wanted to hear everything. She added another slicked finger and thrust them both inside him to her knuckles.

He startled and lifted his head. “I want to hear everything, Pet. Don’t you dare hide those noises from me,” she ordered, taking out her two fingers and thrusting them back in at a different angle.

Benny’s breath caught and a loud, low moan ripped from his throat. His body froze and his eyes hazed, mouth open into an ‘o’. Furrowing her brows, she did it again with slightly more force and saw his body shake. Saw the muscles on his back ripple, the cock between his legs leak more, and the clenching and unclenching of a hole that’s trying to take more.

Intrigued, she did it again and again, curling and spreading her fingers as she saw fit, and watched him come undone. His body was shaking with pleasure and he didn’t hold back any of his moans. She felt more wet between her legs just watching him come undone.

Oh, yes, he liked this.

She pulled her fingers out completely and got a loud whine. Benny was not a loud bed partner to begin with, but that whine shot straight through her. It was something he did when his tongue was inside her, bringing fire pleasure through her, and she told him to stop and push his head away, only for him to whine when he couldn’t continue to go down on her. The whine was like that and hearing it like this made her own breath hitch.

Licking her lips, she grabbed the bottle again and poured it over his quivering hole. She took the cock of the strap on and rubbed it against his entrance.

“M-Mistress…please…” he begged, pressing against the fake cock with a neediness that sent fire through her.

Charlotte’s heart raced as she pressed her between his shoulder blades. “Please what, Pet?” She bent over his back and nipped the back of his neck, rubbing the cock against his crack and hole. “Do you want me to fuck you? Fuck you and mark you as mine? Remind you and that pretty little hole of yours that you belong to me? Fuck you so hard and fast that you feel nothing but your mistress and all her generosity?” She reached beneath him and stroked his hard cock in one fluid motion before pulling back. “You’re practically ready to come, but you aren’t asking.”

Benny’s arms shook to keep his body off the bed. He tried to catch his breath, gulping to get the words out. “Please…fuck me, Mistress…”

Biting her lip and taking his hip into her hand, griping and holding him in place firmly, she held the cock in her hand and pressed the tip through the ring of muscle. He tried to take in more by pressing back, but she kept him from it. “I’m not so sure, Pet, it doesn’t seem like you like this all that much…Are you too good to get fucked?”

Benny whined and tried get more of the cock in him, only to fail. “Please, please, Mistress! I’m not too good, fuck me like I deserve.” He turned his head to catch her eyes for the first time that night, his eyes filled with lust and want, face flushed. “Fuck me because I’m yours.”

She growled and thrust in to the man without hesitation. His eyes widened and his arms lost all their strength as his upper body collapsed onto the bed; he gave a loud guttural moan. The reaction had her dripping.

The pace she went with was fast and hard and she gripped his hips with enough strength to bruise. She wasn’t a weak little doll that she pretended at, she one of the strongest women in underground fighting. Benny was large in musculature, but she could equal him in strength. And they’ve been together for a long time, she knew him well, so she knew that he would like the pace. He was a teddy bear, sweet and understanding, but he could handle her and her sexual needs and demands.

He was an excellent sub and he enjoyed his role in their encounters.

Her breasts bounced with each thrust, nipples hard, and she panted along with him. She watched as his hands clenched the sheets and his arms shake, weak from pleasure, as he tried to lift himself up onto at least his forearms again. Charlotte listened to the wonderful sounds of uninhibited moans, no longer being held back or no longer able to. His face was turned to the side as it laid against the sheets and he panted with lust filled eyes hazed over in pleasure, drool trickled from the corner of his mouth and onto the bed.

The thought of that mouth being between her legs only made her moan and thrust with more strength and speed. One of her hands went to a breast and began to fondle it, her fingers taking in her hardened nipple, stroking and tugging at it.

“Oh, gods…yes…Mistress…” he cried over and over, barely even able to get the words out as he moved and met with her thrusts with earnest enthusiasm.

His dark skin was flushed from arousal and sweat glistened on his skin. He was beautiful like this, wanton and under her mercy.

“Grab onto the headboard and hold yourself up,” she ordered, slowing her thrusts enough so he could do so.

It took a minute for him to get the strength to hold himself up by the headboard, but he eventually figured out how it. Each new angle was like a different shock to his system and when her thrusts went back to the speed she had before he was seeing stars.

As Charlotte thrusts, hard and fast, she pressed herself against his back and her hands were now both on his hips in a bruising grip. Her breasts were pressed against the muscles of his back, her hard nipples rubbing against him, and she panted in his ear.

He shivered against her and tightened his grip on the headboard. His knuckles were getting banged against the wall, but he didn’t mind, he didn’t even notice. All his thoughts were on were her in his senses and the pleasure she was giving him. That was all that mattered.

The strain on Benny’s cock was noticeable, though. “Mistress…can…I…may I-may I please touch myself?” he choked out between moans and pants and the incoherent gibberish. He didn’t even wait for an answer, desperate for release that has been building up and building up.

She slapped his hand away and placed it back onto its place. “You’re not touching yourself. I want you to come all over that headboard just by me fucking you, do you understand?” she pulled his head back by the chin, his neck stretched but straining. She sucked at the base of his neck, biting and nipping and lavishing with her tongue.

“O-Oh gods…” His legs were shaking.

A hand reached out and pinched a nipple, hard and pert, on his chest. His breath hitched and he whined. “F-Fuck…yes, Mistress! Gods, make me come…” he begged, his body doing a full body shudder and stars coming into his vision when she hit his prostate roughly as a reward.

Charlotte ran her hands down to his thighs, stroking them, getting close to his leaking cock then moving them away. He was begging more, asking for more, and he was loud about it. Louder than he usually was unless she was denying him, like she was now but this time she was letting him focus on the pleasure himself, he didn’t have to worry about hers this time along with his. He just had to feel.

Her hands stroked muscled thighs and she snuck them between his legs, but not going near the spot he so obviously wanted touched. She sucked on the back of his neck, his shoulders, his back. She left marks where she could, relishing in the idea that people will see them and know he’s hers and hers alone.

Benny’s body was a shaking mess and she kept at it, thrusting, as she watched him come completely undone. Just as he shouted his release she bit down on a previously made bruise on his shoulder and watched as his come splashed onto the headboard of their bed.

They stayed like that for a moment, Charlotte letting her husband catch his breath and calm down. She gently ran her fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp. He groaned and was barely able to keep upright anymore, so she carefully slid the strap-on out, earning a tired groan, and laid him down a clean part of the bed.

He tiredly watched her unhook the toy from her person and then toss it aside carelessly. She bent down and kissed him slowly, tongue languidly prodding at his. He tried to meet her, but his body was too tired to move more than necessary. They broke apart with a sigh, content and happy, and she gave him another chaste kiss as she stroked his side. “You okay?” she asked.

He nodded. “It was more intense than I thought it was going to be, that’s all.”

“Would you be interested in doing something like this again?” She hoped so, she certainly enjoyed it and she wasn’t even on the receiving end. But she enjoyed watching him come undone in any way she could get him to.

Benny reached out and put a hand on her waist, his thumb stroking her pale creamy skin lovingly. “Yeah, I would.” He frowned. “Let me pleasure you. It’s unfair that you didn’t get any attention.”

Charlotte moved out of reach of his hand, getting out of the bed and getting to her feet. “No, let me take care of you. You’re tired and I want you to get some rest.”

“But…what about you?” he asked.

She smirked. “If you’re that worried about me then you can fix that in the morning before we pick up Ignatius.”

He smiled and brought the hand back that was reaching out to her back to tuck under his head. “Okay,” he agreed. He yawned.

Charlotte huffed fondly, smile on her face, and said, “Don’t fall asleep. I’ll be right back.”

And hurry she did. Since no one else was home, their son out with the babysitter for the night, she didn’t bother with covering up before she left the room for the bathroom. She grabbed a washcloth and wet it then left to go to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

She made her way back upstairs just in time to see that her husband was barely able to keep his eyes opened. He wasn’t going to be up much longer, so she quickly went to wipe him down, massaging his muscles as she went to relax him. Every now and then she kissed certain spots and would hear him give a light sigh in contentment.

Uncapping the bottle of water, Charlotte brought it to his lips so he could drink it. It was tired and slow, but he drank at least a couple gulps. That was enough for her. She set the bottle on the nightstand and climbed back into bed with Benny.

Benny snuggled close, resting his head just below her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist loosely. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him as she felt her own tiredness finally take over her body.

Charlotte pulled the sheets over them, making note to clean the linen tomorrow before they set off to pick up their son, and said, “Happy birthday, Benny.”

She felt him smile against her skin and a warmth filled her heart—she made him smile, she made him happy—as he mumbled in a tired but sincere voice, “I love you, Charlotte. Thank you.”

It has always been obvious to her that she wasn’t the typical girl that men went for normally. She had the looks, but her true personality people didn’t care for, she was too dominating, too strong, too ambitious, not feminine enough.

But she had Benny, who accepted every part of her and loved her for it. They fit together like a puzzle piece in ways that not everyone was privy to and it was perfect. She would do a lot to please him and make him happy—no matter what it was. Yet, he was happy as long as she was.

Emotion welling up, she tightened an arm around his shoulders and slid her hand into his until she laced them together, griping it and not ever wanting to let go. She kissed his temple as he slept away.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
